hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2006 Atlantic hurricane season/November
November Weeks 1, 2, 3 Nothing. Week 4 95L.INVEST AN AREA OF DISTURBED WEATHER HAS FORMED OVER THE SOUTHWESTERN CARIBBEAN SEA JUST NORTH OF THE COAST OF PANAMA. SOME SLOW DEVELOPMENT OF THIS SYSTEM IS POSSIBLE DURING THE NEXT DAY OR SO AS IT REMAINS NEARLY STATIONARY. 10.3N 78.7W. --Ajm81 18:40, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ive got a feeling that this Invest could devlop into a tropical depresion and maybe even Joyce even though the season ends on Thursday87.74.89.127 21:12, 24 November 2006 (UTC) It does look pretty good right now, but it has some unfavorable conditions around it. That said, I wouldn't rule out a depression, though this is 2006. Hurricanehink (talk) 21:41, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :Agreed. Chances are low, especially in such an unfavorable environment. It's like a desert over the Gulf! However, stranger things have happened. Also, at this late point in the season (near the end), models - and storms - have a reputation for doing weird things due to different steering currents and higher shear. CrazyC83 22:59, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::25/1145 UTC 11.2N 78.4W T1.0/1.0 95L -- Atlantic Ocean ::First T-numbers for the system! -- WmE 13:18, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :::The NHC doesn't like its chances anymore, and it doesn't have a whole lot of deep convection. But stranger things have happened. bob rulz 11:19, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :::: It has a chance, considering there is no sheer in the Caribbean, and it's moslty stationary. [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 12:26, 26 November 2006 (UTC) It's no Wilma, but despite it being very small it's sorta, actually, kind of, organized. Ehhh, never mind, looks good on satellite, but it's just an open trough. [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 19:40, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :Gone from Navy site crandles 18:41, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Week '5' And it's almost over! Here's the updated infobox for use later tonight: -- RattleMan 14:41, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm against using that seasonal map until it's actually updated. It gives false info otherwise. – Chacor 14:49, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::Then we can use nopic until it's updated. -- RattleMan 14:56, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::And that wraps up the season. I've gone ahead and restored the start-class tags here and on 2006 Pacific hurricane season. --Coredesat 00:02, 1 December 2006 (UTC) 000 ABNT20 KNHC 010331 TWOAT TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK NWS TPC/NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER MIAMI FL 1030 PM EST THU NOV 30 2006 FOR THE NORTH ATLANTIC...CARIBBEAN SEA AND THE GULF OF MEXICO... TODAY MARKS THE END OF THE 2006 ATLANTIC HURRICANE SEASON. ISSUANCE OF THIS PRODUCT WILL RESUME ON 1 JUNE 2007. TROPICAL STORM FORMATION IS NOT EXPECTED THROUGH SATURDAY. $$ FORECASTER FRANKLIN -- RattleMan 04:12, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Aww, it's quite sad to see it pass...Onwards to 2007 Atlantic hurricane season and the predictiont tables! doktorb words 08:00, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::*tear* We didn't even get to use any Captain Kirk puns... We have to wait another 6 years for that. [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 19:31, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Delightfully anticlimactic. Here's hoping the NHC and TPC get an extended winter vacation. *raises his glass* --Golbez 01:42, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::Hear, hear. It was a delightfully anticlimactic season. NHC has six reports (Chris,Ernie,Flo,Dan,Emilia,and Norman) left unfinished as well as the two track maps, but from there it's clean livin'. -- §Hurricane RIC§ '' '' 00:58, 4 December 2006 (UTC)